


Grizzly Adams?

by skellig



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellig/pseuds/skellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Richie rent a cheap motel room the night before the bank job. Richie's beard is <i>atrocious</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grizzly Adams?

"Jesus Christ, look at you. Worse than fucking Grizzly Adams," Seth says, pushing Richie down onto the bathroom counter. He pulls Richie’s glasses off and sets them on the sink.

"That's the best you can come up with, Grizzly Adams?" Richie asks with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow.

"You gonna tell me you _didn’t_ try to train grizzly bears while you were fucking off in the woods, mountain man?" He appraises Richie with a taunting glance, opens and closes the scissors in his hand. They squeak while Richie sighs exasperatedly.

"As if I'd interact with bears after watching that documentary," Richie says, tugging off his shirt and tossing it across the room.

"Oh yeah," Seth replies with a chuckle, "I forgot about that. _Grizzly Man_. Do you think having a beard would've made him more or less appealing to the bears?"

"Can you just get rid of the damn thing, please?" Richie spreads his hands upturned in his lap, irritation obvious by the way he cricks his neck, head jerking quickly to the left.

"You got it, boss." Seth tilts Richie’s head up and starts cutting, close to Richie’s skin as he dares to get with a scissors. Richie’s beard is coarse and thick and the scissors are garbage, but it’s all they’ve got. It’s tedious and Seth can’t help but long for a pair of electric clippers.

Richie is oddly quiet while Seth clips, carefully avoiding eye contact with Seth, watching him deposit the beard hair in the trash can intently.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Seth says, snipping the last long tuft of hair from Richie’s face and dumping it in the trash can. Richie seems to snap out of it then, looks up into Seth’s eyes for the first time since they started.

"Just feels weird, I guess," Richie says, scratching at his shorn beard, twisting to look in the mirror behind him.

"Looks weird, too," Seth says, tilting his head to the side. "You look a hell of a lot like dad with it, it’s disconcerting."

"I didn’t mean the beard," Richie says with a roll of his eyes. He flips the hot water on and plugs the drain, hands the can of shaving cream and the razor to Seth.

"What did you mean, Richard?" Seth squeezes the cream into his hands, rubs them together to warm it up before smearing it gently onto Richie’s face. Richie doesn’t respond right away, just spreads his knees so Seth can get closer.

Seth stands between Richie’s legs, bumping against him lightly, feels the heat radiating from his brother and tries to steady the sudden pounding of his heart. He starts shaving, gently drags the razor up Richie’s neck, rinses the razor, does it again and again. He dutifully tries to ignore the way his crotch is bumping against Richie’s leg but it’s difficult when Richie is shirtless, all warmth and muscles and Seth can’t help it, it’s _arousing_. 

Seth keeps shaving Richie’s face, notices not for the first time the gentle curves of his neck and the firm set of his jaw. He breathes in time with Richie, wills himself not to get turned on, but it’s been so long and Seth _wants_ , God, does he ever want. But it’s been five years with little to no communication, and Seth doesn’t know what Richie wants, doesn’t know if Richie wants to get tangled up in this beautiful, fucked up mess again, so Seth focuses on not wanting, focuses so hard that he doesn’t even register that he’s finished, delicately wiping the shaving cream remnants from Richie’s face with a wet cloth. It startles him when Richie finally speaks up.

"I just mean…this," he waves a hand between them, "it feels weird. You and me in a shitty motel room, and you shaving my face and calling me _Richard_ , like you haven’t been gone for five years, like you haven’t been gone at all. It’s _weird_ ,” Richie says, letting out a shaky breath as he looks up into Seth’s eyes and lays a hand on his chest.

Seth watches Richie’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, the way Richie’s eyes flick down to Seth’s lips and it’s a moment of fucking _clarity_ , probably the only one Seth is ever going to have.

"Doesn’t have to be weird," he says, leaning his body into Richie, cupping Richie’s face in his hands. "Not if we don’t let it."

He leans down but Richie is faster, closing the distance between them and crushing their lips together. It’s a terrible kiss, too many teeth and too much pressure but they adjust quickly, Seth tilts his head and Richie licks into Seth’s mouth and then it’s fucking _perfect_.

Richie wraps his legs around Seth’s waist, tangles his hands in Seth’s shirt and tugs him as close as the counter will allow. He kisses down Seth’s jaw, bites his neck and grinds up against him. Seth moans. He’s painfully hard, has been for ages and the way his cock slides against Richie’s through their pants is the worst kind of relief, there’s contact but it's just not enough, but it’s okay because Richie is reaching between them then, deftly unbuttoning Seth’s pants and sliding them down.

"Thought about you every day you were gone," Richie says, taking Seth’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. "Thought about how much I missed this. About all the ways I was gonna fuck you when you got back."

"Christ," Seth breathes, leaning down to kiss Richie, grabbing onto Richie's arms to steady himself. He hasn’t been touched by anyone else in years and it’s amazing. Richie knows exactly what to do to get Seth off, slow strokes with a little twist on the upstroke. His thumb is smearing precome all over the had of Seth’s cock and it feels like heaven. "Richie, Jesus, if you keep that up I’m -"

Seth’s cell phone rings in the other room, loud and jarring. Only one person has the number for his cell phone, and it’s not someone he can just ignore. He groans, rests his head on Richie’s forehead and Richie stops.

"Carlos," Seth explains with a grimace and Richie nods, backs off enough for Seth to pull up his boxers. Seth leans in to kiss Richie again, sighs and hurries out of the room.

"We’re not done here," he hears Richie call after him. 

"We better fucking not be," Seth yells back.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me here on [tumblr](http://creaturesong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
